


Staycation

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars Celebration at home, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Ben is sulky that he miss this year celebration, Rey has to do something to lift up his spirit and have their own version of celebration at home.





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Prompted: Ben and Rey are friends who can't attend a con for reasons that are up to the author (money, time, etc.). They decide to watch a marathon of the thing they love at Ben's place instead. Hijinks ensue.
> 
> For the incredible, the one and only, Jeeno! I cannot state how much I love her works. She is so kind and amazing.
> 
> This drabble is unbeta so please bear with my messy writing.

 

“Dammit!”

 

“Hey! Watch your language.” Rey stared at him disapprovingly as they took an elevator together.

“It was only a tiny spot on the heart and my patient almost bled to death! Those stupid younglings,” Ben scowled, “And I was right at the airport!”

Rey almost felt bad for him. There was a space drama named ‘Galactic Alliance’ that both of them had been all nerdy about it since their teen. This year celebration was held in Chicago and Rey would have killed to be there, except that she was an anesthesiologist on call on the first and fourth day of the celebration week and flying across the Atlantic Ocean for that wouldn’t worth her saving at all.

Ben, on the other hand, had already cleared all of his work and signed up for a vacation leave. He was quite furious when the residents under his supervision reported that his patient was deteriorating after removal of the pacemaker wires. They set an emergency operation to stop the bleeding and Rey had witnessed Ben scolding his residents throughout the operation.

“Your patient, is he stable now?”

“Of course, who do you think you’re talking to?” His arrogance sometimes ticked on her nerve, despite having known each other for a long time during their residency.

“Since we’re stuck here, why don’t we do something fun together,” Rey tried to cheer him up, “I’m free for two days start from now. Would you like to join me on my marathon to the Starkiller base?”

Ben turned to her with his brow raising, “What? Battlefront?”

“No, I mean we’re going to watch all the trilogies and series and everything that are in our universe! Galactic Alliance Marathon: Celebration at home until someone passes out.” Rey replied enthusiastically, “Feel free to dress up like we are going to the con. But I don’t mind if you want to play Battlefront, too. But I don’t have a PlayStation at my place.”

Ben pressed his lips into a thin line. A ding, and they had reached the ground floor.

“My place, it is.” He replied.

 

* * *

 

Rey had always loved to stay at Ben’s place. He owned a luxury penthouse with the best home theatre. His bathroom was nice, too, with a giant jacuzzi and a large floor-to-ceiling glass window that show the beautiful city view.

Ben was still sulky, and it was quite a ruin to the mood.

“You aren’t making anything better like this, you know?” Rey said as they finished the first movie in the prequel trilogy, “Why are you still in your old boring jumper? We have matched Tee shirts for this.”

Ben glanced at her Death Star printed Tee shirt for a while, “I don’t feel like it.”

“Why?” Rey frowned, stay sulky for a whole week wouldn’t do any good for one’s mental health, “Hey, there is a YouTube Live. What about we watch it live and pretend that we’re at the con, too!”

Ben scoffed and got up on his feet, “I’m making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, do you want some?”

“Oh, yes please.”

Rey watched the end credit rolling as Ben padded to his kitchen. He looked obviously irritated, like a kid when he didn’t get whatever he wanted. Ben had quite an anger issues growing up, throwing tantrum and picking a fight at almost every occasion. But he cared about her a lot, it had always been Rey who could stop him from an explosion of furious.

It would be no point to do their own version of celebration con at home if Ben still sulky like this. She had to do something, and that _exact_ thing was in her backpack right now.

By the time she came out of his bathroom, Ben was sitting on the couch, chewing his sandwiches. The second movie’s introduction was rolling to the sound of glorious background music.

“Hey, what took you so long my bath-“ He turned to her and became stunned like a stone, his eyes widened, his breathing stopped.

Rey smiled, satisfied with herself, “Well, how do I look?”

She was wearing a summer gown of Bastilla Shan, the female protagonist of the prequel trilogy of Galactic Alliance when she took shelter from the terrorist attacked on the beautiful planet Naboo. The fabric had a gradient color of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. Silver straps hung the front of this gown on her neck and bared her back down to her waist. Rey wore her hair in a loose coiffure and let some locks fell down to kiss her shoulders.

Ben swallowed a big gulp as Rey sat beside him, red colored his face and dyed his ears crimson.

“Hey,” Rey beamed at him, for a man in his mid thirty, Ben looked so adorable like this.

“What is this? What are you wearing?” He sputtered, awkwardly scoot back when she leaned teasingly against his chest.

“I do cosplay, you know?” Rey placed her hand on his chest and oh, his heart was pounding! “I’ve made this gown for a long time but still haven’t found any occasion to wear it.”

“It looks… exquisite. But…” The ways his quivering lips were at lost of words had fed her pride. “Isn’t it too… exposing? What’s the point of wearing this weir- … gorgeous dress when we're just staying at home?”

“We are having fun here, remember?. I will wear it too if I’m at the con right now.”

“It’s like wearing nothing.” Ben frowned.

“It was what Bastilla wore when she went on her first date with Revan.”

“I rather call it a _courting_.”

“Anyway, I’m wearing this and we’re going to watch all of them none stop until the latest movie or when we pass out on this couch.” Rey straightened up in her seat as the movie finally began.

She could felt Ben fidget in his seat, which was quite unexpected of a cocky, fire-spitting surgeon like him. His lips squeezed shut, unlike every time that he would start bragging about the fan theories of basically everything in the movie. Ben said he hate the prequel trilogy but still watched it nevertheless.

Rey took a quick glance at him, and wow, his entire face and neck had turn pink! Save for his lovely ears that were the shade of scarlet. Ben ran a hand through his hair almost every other minutes, his breathing uneven and Rey wondered if she would literally hear his heart beating if they turned his room silent.

When the movie reached the scene that Bastilla Shan walked her way down the balcony, her hand in Revan’s. Rey heard a mysterious whimper from the man on her side.

“I…” Ben had become a stuttering mess, “I… need to go to the bathroom.”

“Why? Isn’t this one of your favorite scenes?” Rey tried to play innocent while openly teasing him. He jolted as her hand placed on his thigh and she started to crawl over him.

“Rey, I seriously need to go to the bathroom!” Ben tried his best not to push her, disengaging himself and standing abruptly.

The massive tenting of his sweatpants showing his urgency had her eyes widened.

“How come you get a boner from a space movie?” Rey knew he was shy when she was cosplaying one of his favorite characters, but to have him getting a raging boner was a whole different story.

“Forget it,” Ben looked like he was pleading the earth to crack and swallow him down to the core, “I will be back in a minute.”

Rey halted him before he put the first step away from her, “Ben Solo, you aren't going to jerk off alone, not on my watch!”

He almost jumped when her hand darted out to palm the front of his sweatpants. Even though the thick layer of cotton she could feel the warm and shape of his erection. His knee wobbled as she squeezed him lightly, unable to protest as Rey dragged him back on the couch.

His breathe raggedly when she pulled down his pants, his thickness sprang out from its containment and stood proudly against his abs. Rey's eyes widened in awe. She was familiar with this part of men, it was just anatomy. But she had never been in close proximity with anything this elegantly massive.

Well, she should know from the way Ben walked around the operating room in his surgical scrubs, he could hardly keep his thighs close.

“Rey,” his voice impossible hoarse, “You… God! I’m so embarrassed!”

“No, no, no. It’s just… wow,” Her fingers seemed so small when they hardly wrapped around him. The veins engorged under the smooth silken skin of his shaft, the tip was furiously red and glistened with precum oozing from the slit at the top.

“You don’t have to…” Ben gasped as she began to stroke him gently, his head threw back, his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white. His chest was heaving so hard that Rey wondered for a moment whether it was going to rip his shirt off. Ben was massive in every mean and the outline of his pecs and abs under the tight tee shirt he wore had her mouth watering.

Kneeling between his parted legs, Rey began to work on him. Her hands stroke up and down his shaft, tickled his balls and made him hissed. She needed some more lubrication so she wrapped her hand on the base of his cock and lapped her tongue on the underside of it.

Ben eyes snapped open, “Oh God! Rey!” He squirmed but her grip on his cock had him stay put. His eyes were heavy with the desire that made her heart skitter. Rey smiled at him and kissed his tip tenderly, satisfied with herself as she heard him moaned deep in his throat.

The movie was long forgotten as Rey nibbled teasingly around his shaft. Ben groaned through his gritted teeth, failed miserably to hold back his voice. Rey enclosed her lips around his tip and sucked lightly, making his whole body tensed in response.

Rey angled her head a little to make his cock fit into her mouth. She had a slow gag reflex but the fullness of him in her mouth almost had her choke. Rey hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on him all the way out and his hands flew to the back of her head.

“Rey! Sweetheart, oh please!” He was babbling nonsense, begging her, praising her as Rey set her pace, bobbing her head up and down his cock. His thick fingers ran through her hair and possibly ruined her coiffeur but she didn’t care, his throaty more had her aroused and under her panty she was dripping wet.

He was so hot in her mouth, bumping against the back of her throat every time she sank her mouth down his shaft. There was no room for air as he filled up her mouth so good Rey had to stop for a moment to breathe, alternating between sucking and kissing sloppily on his cock. Her lips made a lovely pop on his heated skin.

Thinking about this _meat_ stuffing full between her _lower_ lips made her quiver with an insatiable thirst.

“Rey, I’m close,” Ben whimpered, his balls tightened in his impending released, “Fuck! Let go, Rey. I’m gonna… Fuck!”

Ben came with a shout. A thick rope of cum spurting into her mouth, making her choke and bringing tears to her eyes but Rey didn’t let him go. He tasted slightly bitter on her tongue but not unwelcome. She swallowed all of him as much as she could, but it was too much that his cum pouring down her chin.

Rey hummed her satisfaction as she climbed on top of him, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Ben wiped his cum off her chin with trembling thumb. He looked at her with both adoration and bewilderment.

“Happy?” Rey rested her head on his broad shoulder, looking up to meet his eyes.

“I can’t believe you will do this to me,” His voice was low, it rumbled in his chest as he spoke and Rey loved the feeling of it when she splayed over his body like this. His warm hands rubbed gently on the bare skin of her back, “God, will this change everything between us?”

“No, and yes if you want to.” Rey smoothed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscle tended under her touch.

The second movie was almost at the end of the last act but neither of them wanted to move from where they were cuddling together.

“What should I do?” Ben couldn’t hold back his content smile, his arms wound around her waist, “I was going to bored to death in my staycation and you just gave me the best celebration ever, right on my couch.”

“Maybe, you might start with a kiss,” Rey popped herself up on his chest and leaned in to kiss at his lips.

 

* * *

 

**_One year later._ **

 

“We are going to be late!”

“I’m not done with you.”

“Ben, you promised to do the cosplay with me.” Rey tried to disentangle herself from a human parasite that was Ben Solo, “The panel is starting soon, how can we put our costume in ten minutes.”

Rey had a white robe, shirt, leggings, straps, boots, a makeup, and a hair to put on as Kira, the Light Force user. And Ben, just putting on his back suit and cape, he would be ready as Kylo Ren, the Dark Force user.

“Come on, just give me more five minutes,” Ben pulled her back flushed against his bare chest, his hardness nudging between her thigh, “Or else I won’t be able to keep my hand off you.”

Rey couldn’t help giggling. Since the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, Ben really couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

“Five minutes? Is that possible?” Rey smiled playfully and gasped as one of his hand fondled her breast and this thumb brushing on her nipple.

Ben grinned, “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comment!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm on twitter as erney007, feel free to say hi!


End file.
